


To Love A Princess

by AlexRyzlinGold



Series: Winter Swan Queen Week 2014 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRyzlinGold/pseuds/AlexRyzlinGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day One of SwanQueen week - Blind Date and Day Five - Evil!Emma. </p>
<p>Regina couldn't believe that Tink had convinced her that this was a good idea. But somehow Tinkerbell had convinced Red and with both of them teaming up against her Regina hadn't stood a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Sadly, I don’t own Once Upon a Time and make no profit from this story.

Sunday: Blind Date

Regina couldn’t believe that Tink had convinced her that this was a good idea. But somehow Tinkerbell had convinced Red and with both of them teaming up against her Regina hadn’t stood a chance. The constant nagging had given her more than one headache. She had been led away from the mill and to the local inn wearing one of her best dresses where one of Tink’s friends was waiting with one of his friends so that Regina could go on some sort of blind date. Because apparently it bothered Tink that she didn’t have anyone in her life to make her happy. Tink pushed the door open and Red pushed Regina inside before she could outright refuse and walk out again. She had done it before, which was why Tink had recruited Red to make sure she wouldn’t this time. This was not a good idea. Tink took Regina’s hand and led her towards the back of the inn. As they passed the bar Granny gave Regina a sympathetic look, meaning that Red had definitely told her about the blind date Regina was being set up on. Regina gave her a smile in response which only widened when Granny whacked the back of Red’s head for being later back than she had promised. The dinner rush would start soon, and from then on Granny would need all the help from Red that she could get to serve food and alcohol to the people in the inn.

Tinkerbell stopped in front of a table with two men. One of the men Regina recognised as Tink’s pirate friend, Killian Jones. He insisted on being called ‘Hook’, not that Regina had ever obliged him. He didn’t bother to stand up, but the man he was with did. He was tall with a slightly scruffy beard and when he reached out to pull Regina’s chair out she saw the lion tattoo on his inner arm. She had never met the man, but she definitely knew of him. Robin Hood, captain of the royal guard turned vagabond turned captain of the royal guard again; though this time he served Queen Snow and Prince James rather than King Richard. There was almost no one who hadn’t heard about the outlaw who saved the Queen’s life in the White Kingdom. What he was doing with a wanted pirate Regina didn’t know, but he had been an outlaw so it wasn’t that much of a novel idea that the two had met. Regina was more concerned with the fact that they obviously still kept in contact. It wasn’t exactly best for the kingdom’s security for guard captain’s to keep pirates as friends. Then again, Regina wasn’t really in a position to comment about the kingdom’s security considering the amount of times she had snuck in and out of the castle.

Killian stood up after introductions had been made and Regina had sat down at the table across from Robin. He held out an arm for Tink in possibly the most chivalrous action he had ever performed and led her away to another table; but not before Tink managed to whisper in Regina’s ear.

“Give it a go. And calm down, would you. Robin is lovely, and a proper gentleman.”

Not that Tink had any right to talk about ‘proper gentlemen’ considering the company she kept with a drunken pirate. But if that was Tink’s preference then Regina wouldn’t interfere; at least not too much. She had already removed the enchantment on his flask that kept it constantly topped up with rum, and so far it had only yielded positive results with Killian being sober more often than not.

Granny served them both stew and mead, the meals having been paid for by Robin well before Regina arrived. There was a small amount of gratification in Granny’s obvious disapproval of Robin as she hadn’t informed him of Regina’s drinking preferences (a wine that Granny bought a small stock of only twice a year that Regina adored) despite knowing about the date. Then again, Granny knew far more than almost anyone else about Regina’s love life having found her sneaking around late at night. She was surprisingly easy to talk to and saved most of her stern and disappointed mothering moments for Red, sparing Regina from any telling off. Except about having been wondering around alone at night, she had received an ear full for that. Ever since then Graham, the man-at-arms that Granny hired to keep everyone in the inn in check (not that Granny’s deadly aim with a cross bow didn’t do that, but Graham kept the travellers who didn’t know to fear Granny from doing anything stupid) would walk her home, or where ever else she may need to go late at night. Under Granny’s direct orders he didn’t ask any questions.

True to Tink’s words, Robin was a true gentleman. He lead the conversation but didn’t spend the whole time talking, letting Regina talk when she felt the need to and at the end of their meal, once their conversation had lulled he rushed to pull out her chair for her when they decided that their date was over. It was all rather nice, if Regina was being honest. He was a _nice_ man, the sort of man you’d expect to work for Snow White the self-proclaimed ‘fairest of them all’. His status as captain of the guard was nothing to laugh at either, especially for an exiled princess who was forced to run a mill because her mother was dead and her father was too ill to doing anything close to hard labour. Any union between them would certainly raise Regina’s status and probably supply her with enough money to hire some men to work the mill. Currently it was only her and Claude and the mill was only just making enough to function. The small fortune that Henry had been given upon exile had quickly been used up by Cora who had wanted to continue to live a wealthy lifestyle and Henry who had never had a head for money in the first place. Luckily Cora, despite all her other faults had taught Regina the finer points of money handling and running a business before she died. It was only Regina’s handling of the mill that had kept them alive for the past ten years.

Yet, when Robin offered to walk her home due to the darkening skies, Regina was forced to refuse the offer. Robin would surely make a good husband, but Regina was not the woman that would be his wife.

Robin left a bit dejected and without any fuss. She put it down to him being a nice guy and not the death glare from Granny, though it was one of Granny’s better death glares. Regina settled down at the bar. It didn’t take long for Granny to find her way to Regina’s side. Red was obviously not in the building, or Granny would never had started the topic of conversation knowing that Red overheard everything that went on in the inn. Red, while one of Regina’s dearest of friends was a terrible gossip, and the secret that Regina shared with Granny and Graham was a tad too delicate to spread around.

“I don’t know why you consented to this nonsense.”

Regina glanced at Granny. “Robin was nice, and we would make a very good match, I think.”

Granny scoffed. “I think not! I’ve put too much time and energy into making sure you can safely sneak around and see your girl.”

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing that I told him my interests lay elsewhere, isn’t it? Now if you don’t mind me, I’m going to go home. I have a lot of deliveries to make tomorrow. The castle needs its flour. How else would they make such a large and expensive cake for the Queen’s birthday celebration?”

Granny smirked at Regina knowingly before gesturing for Graham to escort Regina home.

/-/-/-/-/

Regina brewed the tea in the iron pot over the fire place. She tipped it into a large mug and placed the mug on a tray with a small bowl of porridge. Her father never ate much, but he would drink his tea. She sat with him while he ate before heading out to the wagon that Claude had loaded earlier that morning. Rocinante, one of the few things that remained in Regina’s life to remind her of her grandfather’s kingdom was already hitched to the wagon and more than ready for the trip to the castle. It never took long to get to the castle, only about an hour at most and it took even less than that for Regina to deliver the many bags of flour to the cook who would pay her and send her on her way. Regina would travel until she arrived at the head of the river only a few minutes away from the castle. It was a private place and had proven to be an excellent place for clandestine meetings for the last two years.

As she pulled into the secretive clearing Regina slowed the wagon down to a crawl, leading Rocinante towards the healthiest patch of grass. She took the time to release him from the wagon and loosely hitch him to a tree with enough give to graze on grass if he so decided to. Rocinante had never once refused the option of grazing. Closer to the river sat several large rocks, and on top of one of those sat the person Regina had come to see and who often came to see her in the village under the cover of darkness.

“Hello Emma.”

Emma jumped slightly at Regina’s voice and almost slid off the rock she was perched on. Managing to balance herself, Emma held a hand out for Regina so that she could climb up next to Emma.

“So, there’s this rumour that Hood when on a hot date the other night and was turned down. I don’t know what she was thinking; Hood is a very attractive man. You hear anything about that?”

Regina shrugged. “I’ve been offered better. Anyway, you should be more concerned that your guard captain is cavorting with pirates.”

Emma dismissed the problem with a wave of her hand. “Hook’s an okay guy, and he knows that there is a line of people willing to punch him in the face if he does anything illegal in our lands.”

“What a wonderful plan to protect the kingdom from a possible threat.” Regina drawled. “I know I’ll sleep easier tonight.”

“I know one way to make you sleep easier.”

“Not until we’re married, dear.” Regina leaned up and pressed a kiss to Emma’s cheek.

Emma wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist and tucked Regina’s head under her chin.

“Speaking of which, mother would like to meet you. She finally figured out why I keep turning down all my potential suitors.”

“Well, we’ll have to get right on that but I’m afraid that I’m quite busy for the foreseeable future. Running a mill isn’t easy, you know?”

Emma chuckled and quickly pecked Regina on the lips.

“That’s okay. I’d rather keep you hidden from the kingdom for as long as I can anyway. I like having you to myself, my queen and I already know they’ll love you so much that they’ll monopolise all of your time. And where will that leave me?”

It was ironic really. Cora had never hidden her desire for Regina to be Queen, and when they did eventually marry, Regina would be Queen alongside Emma. But it wasn’t for their exile Regina never would have met Emma, and if it wasn’t for her mother’s death all those years ago, Regina doubted that she would have been free enough from Cora’s clutches to fall in love in the first place let alone peruse a relationship with Emma.

“Really Emma! What would your mother say, hearing you swear fidelity to another?” Regina mock scolded.

“She’d probably coo and gush about how beautiful you are and how romantic it is. And then she’d start asking about the wedding and grandchildren and we’d have to escape to the mill to get some peace and quiet.”

An exiled princess really couldn’t do much better than a guard captain, unless she managed to fall in love with a princess of course.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen Week - Day Five - Evil!Emma  
> When Snow refuses to let Emma marry Regina, Emma goes to extreme lengths to make their marriage happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn’t intended to continue this story, but it fir the prompt so here we go.   
> This was actually one of my prompts though I submitted it under anon. So I’m pretty sure I’m obliged to write something for it, and here it is.   
> There is about a one year gap between part one and two of this story.

**Thursday:** Evil!Emma

The letter arrived via courier a week before Emma’s twenty fifth birthday presentation. Along with the invitation was a sky blue dress and matching leather mask. It was rather cheeky of Emma but at least she knew Regina well enough to actually pick out a nice dress. Quickly rushing up into her room Regina tried the dress on. It wasn’t exactly a simple dress but it also wasn’t so complicated that Regina would need another person to help her into it. The dress fit perfectly. No wonder Emma had been taking every opportunity to feel her up over the past month. And if Emma was inviting her then she was going to keep her promise about introducing Regina to her parents. Still, a week until the ball.  She’d have to learn how to acquire the proper transportation, possibly transform the flour wagon.

/-/-/-/

The flour wagon made a nice carriage, even though it was a weird powdery off white. Perhaps Regina could convince those who asked that it was that colour to honour Snow White. It may gain her a few points with the Queen, but Regina didn’t have high hopes of that. Anyway, if she was going to win Snow over, it was going to be on her own merits.

No one stopped Regina at the gates once they saw her invitation, and Robin had only given her the briefest weird look before ushering her in after seeing her invitation. Regina was forced to mingle as Emma had yet to be presented to the ballroom. It was an interesting balance to try and hit, being smart enough to give away her name without revealing her lack of title while fending off the men she was definitely not interested in and avoiding the conversations about the royal gossip that she had no way of keeping up with aside from a few stories Emma had told her. Cora had taught her much before her death when it came to manners and the ways of being a Princess because she had been so sure that one day their family would be royalty again. But there was only so much that could be taught. Still, Regina wouldn’t make a fool of herself.

In was a half hour after Regina arrived at the ball that Emma was led down the stairs into the ball room on the arm of Prince Charming. As per tradition Emma was the only one unmasked. She did however break tradition by wearing tight pants and a military jacket much like her father. There were many speeches to welcome everyone and to thank them for coming as well as to honour Emma’s birthday, and at the end of it all Emma was released to mingle much like Regina had been. The music started up almost as soon as the speeches were over and Regina watched with some amusement as Emma turned down dance offer after dance offer until she stood in front of her.

“Well now, my dear. Are you going to turn me down too if I ask for a dance?”

Emma just smirked and pulled Regina into a dancing position before leading them out onto the dance floor with all the other couples.

“I wouldn’t turn you down for anything.”

“Well, that will make proposing a much less daunting task.”

There were a few muttered exchanges about their dance, but Emma had built such a reputation that no one thought it for her to be dancing with her female friend. She had done so many times before, after all and it was almost guaranteed that Emma and Princess Abigail would dance together at one point. Regina had always found the stories of their friendship interesting and Emma had even snuck Abigail out to meet her the last time King Midas came to visit. Regina quite liked her and knew that Abigail would support their relationship because she wanted Emma to be happy.

After their dance Emma regretfully informed Regina that their time together would be limited but instructed her on the best place to hide in the castle once the guard started to lead people either to their guest rooms or to their carriages.

/-/-/-/

Regina was waiting in the library, looking at all the different book titles in a multitude of languages as a way to pass her time. She had only just picked up a rather old book written in a dead language she only partially knew when the doors opened and Emma’s laugh echoed through the room. Regina smiled slightly and slid the book back into place before turning around and curtsying as Queen Snow and Prince Charming noticed her in the room. Snow looked a little taken back at her presence but covered it quickly as Emma made her way across the room and grabbed Regina’s hand, pulling her forward.

“Mum, Dad. Allow me to introduce Regina. Regina is the one I have been seeing for the last little while.”

Snow looked at Regina for a while before recognition flashed across her face. “You’re the miller’s daughter.”

“Technically, yes. But lately, with my father’s illness I have taken over the business.”

“That is commendable.” Snow said slowly. “It was lovely meeting you, Regina, but I’m afraid it has been a long day and tomorrow we will all need to attend to our guests. Emma, perhaps you should have Robin escort Regina home?”

Emma shook her head. “I can do it.”

“That was an order, Emma. We have much to discuss before we sleep.”

It was only with Regina’s reassuring nod that Emma agreed to the arrangement and followed her parents upstairs to one of the many studies while Robin came to escort Regina home.

Snow sat at the study desk silently with Charming at her back while Emma paced in front of them.

“Oh, just say it!”

Snow’s head snapped up at her daughter’s voice, her eyes narrowing.

“Okay, I will. She’s a commoner, Emma.”

“So is Father.”

“But no one knew that, and still no one knows that. I love your father, true love in fact but when we got married the Kingdom was more stable and the people would have accepted me marrying anyone. The fact that he bought a title and land to allow our kingdom to flourish was just a benefit. With you it’s not. You need to marry strong so that we can keep the kingdom safe. There are plenty of eligible princes out there. We can even find another princess if that is your choice, but we need stability, not _flour_.”

Emma let out a scream of anger. “The only reason the kingdom has lost stability over the years is because _you’re_ the Queen. You don’t even know what’s going on in your own kingdom. If you did then you would have recognised Regina. She’s not just some commoner. She’s a princess. She was exiled for her mother’s crimes but that doesn’t take away from the fact that she has the same amount of royal blood in her that I do.”

“She’s Cora’s daughter?”

“Yes.”

“Then you are definitely not marrying her. I will not have that family taint ours. And what if Cora were to try another power play like she did in the Summerlands?”

“She’s not her mother and Cora is long dead.”

“That is not the point, Emma. I will never give you my blessing to marry a commoner when it will endanger the kingdom and that is final.”

Emma stopped pacing and glared at her parents. “Fine. I guess I know what I have to do. If you’ll only accept royalty, I’ll make Regina a queen.”

/-/-/-/

It was after two weeks that Snow really began to worry around Emma’s disappearance. She would often go off hunting along for a few weeks at a time, and to be honest for the first few days Snow had been convinced that Emma had just been sulking in her room. Maybe she had, but now she was gone. But Snow knew where to first look.

She took three guards and headed into the nearest town. She wasn’t completely sure where the mill was, but the townspeople were more than willing to show her the way. Regina and a young man were loading up a wagon when they arrived. Regina eyed her warily before turning to the man.

“Claude, please check on my father. See if he needs anything. I’ll call you if I need your help again with the wagon.”

Claude nodded, looking curiously at Queen Snow as he entered the house attached to the mill. Regina continued to lift bags of flour onto the wagon and while it was harder without Claude’s help, it was labour she was used to. She had just picked up another bag when Snow spoke.

“Regina, may we speak?”

“I fail to see what powers I have to stop you from speaking.”

“I was hoping you would give me your full attention.”

“You have as much of my attention as I can spare, Your Majesty. Unfortunately I am but a commoner and I need to work for my living.”

“At least let my guards help.”

“I would not have you or your guards touch anything of mine.” Regina snarled.

She paused and took a depth breath before speaking again.

“I appreciate the offer, but no. Now what did you want to know?”

“Have you seen Emma?”

“Yes, she visited a few weeks ago. Since then, no, I haven’t and I have no idea where she is. If that’s all, I really do need to deliver this flour.”

It was, Snow thought afterwards, the first time she had ever been dismissed since becoming Queen.

/-/-/-/

When another month went by without Emma returning and the royal guards searching everywhere in the kingdom Snow established that she had no choice but to go back to Regina. Surely Emma couldn’t stay away from her that long, not if they truly loved each other like they said.

Snow was met with Claude who bowed clumsily before answering all her questions. Regina and her father were long gone, though he didn’t know where. The mill had been left to Claude and Princess Emma had not come back since the day after her birthday ball.

It wasn’t until Snow arrived back at the castle with an invitation to meet and welcome back the young princess of the Summerlands who had been abroad studying for many, many years. There had also been an outbreak of deaths along the Summerland royals in the last month; it was not surprising that Xavier would call back any royalty outside of the kingdom to take their place in the court. He was growing older after all. But Snow felt dread pulling at her. The Summerland royals had been dying rather quickly and rumours of foul play had long been started. One prince ate shellfish he was allergic to, while another took a grave wound in a scuffle at a local tavern. A princess fell off her horse when it spooked and hit her head on the cobblestones and her twin sister followed shortly after having jumped from one of the highest towers. With Regina missing and a long lost Summerland Princess returning home Snow knew where she would find Emma. She just hoped that Emma wasn’t the cause of the Summerland royals’ untimely deaths.

/-/-/-/

Regina sat only a few seats away from King Xavier when Snow and Charming entered the throne room. She stared at them impassively, barely even acknowledging their arrival except to smirk slightly when Xavier told them that they had already received the message from Princess Emma that she had been waylaid and would arrive in a few days’ time.

Snow watched with horror that night at dinner when one at a time the Summerland royals ate a specially baked pie that had been cursed. They slumped into their seats or fell face first into the cursed dessert. The symbolism of a cursed apple pie had not escaped Snow. The Summerland royals were rushed out of the banquet hall and to their rooms under heavy guards. They would be doomed to never wake up, their true loves either also under the curse or a mistress that would know better than to come forward and create a political scandal.

No one woke until Emma arrived in quite a panic, asking to see Regina and claiming they had met during Regina’s travels. That they were friends. True love’s kiss woke Regina from her cursed sleep and within three days she had been crowned as ruler until such a time as someone with a higher rank woke. But Snow knew they wouldn’t, because shortly after Regina’s coronation was her marriage and it was all too perfect. Emma had indeed made Regina a queen.

/-/-/-/

Emma sighed deeply when the pounding on her and Regina’s bedroom doors started. It was her parents, she just _knew_ it. She cast an apologetic look at Regina before heaving herself off their bed and heading towards the door.

“We’ll have to deal with them at some point. If we do it now they might leave.”

Regina chuckled. “It’s okay Emma, I understand. Besides I’m sure we can salvage the night after they’re gone.”

Regina walked to the large closet and pick out a long silk robe. She tied the sash around her waist and joined her wife at the door where Snow White was currently arguing with Emma.

“You forget yourself, Queen Snow.” Regina said calmly, causing the woman to stop talking. “It’s rude to argue with your host. Even I know that.”

“I think matters of manners become void when I’m talking to my daughter!”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so you’re acknowledging our marriage then?”

“What?”

“Make no mistake, Queen Snow, Emma is my wife and I love her. And while she will help me to rule, she is the Queen Consort, not the Queen. I am your host and I can and am very willing to cast you from my castle the same way you cast me from yours.”

“We have no quarrel with you, Regina.”

“Well current evidence would indicate otherwise. You’ll have to forgive this commoner because this sounds suspiciously like an argument.” Regina said with a faux-innocent expression.

“It’s not!”

“Then you will call me Queen.”

“And acknowledge that your paws are all over my daughter? I think not.”

Emma chuckled darkly. “Her paws haven’t been anywhere. Unfortunately you interrupted that.”

Snow blinked and finally took in what the two were wearing. Emma was bare footed and had stripped down to her loose undershirt and breeches which were starting to be undone. Regina was covered in a short silk robe that left Snow wondering how much she was wearing beneath it.

“I just … I don’t understand, Emma.”

Emma grimaced. “Well I can explain the mechanics if you wish but I feel as if it would be a little inappropriate.”

Both Charming and Snow flushed a bright red.

“How has she turned you into this … monster?”

“Regina hasn’t done anything of the sort. This, this whole plot was my idea; she had nothing to do with it. Didn’t you always tell me to go after my true love? I’ve already proven that she is my true love, so what’s the problem?”

Neither Snow or Charming said anything.

“Nothing to say? Well then I suggest you leave. Our room or this castle, I don’t care.” Emma said before slamming the door in their faces.

/-/-/-/

There was only one person that Snow and Charming knew that would be able and willing to answer questions about those with darkened hearts. With both hesitance and the confidence allowed by knowing that he could never escape they approached Rumpelstiltskin in his magical cage.

“Something is wrong with Emma. What happened to her? Did … is she under some sort of curse? There have been rumours that Regina has magic!”

Rumple giggled and swung from the bars of his cage.

“The question you should be asking, pretty little Snow White, isn’t why she’s doing this. It’s what she would lose if she didn’t. Because that tells you everything you need to know. You’ve threatened to take away the one thing she cares about. Just be glad her solution involves killing them, and not you.”

“Emma would never kill anyone in cold blood!” Charming said with a growl.

“No? Why not? You have for your _True Wuv_. And she’s _your_ daughter through and through.”

Snow turned into Charming’s chest to hid the ugly sobs that she couldn’t stop rising from deep within her chest.


End file.
